Another Life, Another Time
by uninitiated
Summary: Cipher Nine and her dashing soldier have a little chat.


Bioware really dropped the ball on this guy, Lieutenant Rutau makes a profound impression when you first meet him and then you never hear from him again. This takes place well into the IA's chapter 2 but before the end. Naturally, I don't own any of these people and am only playing in Bioware's sandbox.

* * *

The words dragged Rutau out of his post-coital doze.

"I think I may be falling in love."

The lieutenant propped himself up to get a better look at the woman who, he thought, was his partner in a very pleasant but ultimately casual dalliance. She was facing him, brows slightly furrowed, blue eyes locked to his.

He and Cipher Nine had been enjoying themselves together for a few months now. She had discovered him plotting a suicide mission into a factory on Balmorra. In a couple minutes she had taken control of the situation, patched him up, and given him a kiss for good luck before she and her Rattataki friend trotted off to accomplish what his platoon had been wiped out attempting. He had found a scrap of paper with a holo-frequency among his possessions when he was discharged from his kolto tank later.

Ever since that first call, she would show up periodically at his postings. Sometimes he called first instead. His superiors always found a reason why they didn't need him for a couple days. It wasn't _just _great sex, sometimes they would go hiking or have a picnic too.

She didn't talk about her work, she didn't ask him about his. He _had_ teased her about the thermal underwear she had been wearing when she arrived this afternoon.

"Frostbite is even less sexy," she had retorted.

Still, in all that time, the "L" word had never come up and he had thought that it probably never would.

"Agent, the sweet talk is supposed to come _before_ you talk me out of my pants, not after. Don't they teach you anything in training?"

Her face relaxed and she smiled at him. She had a really lovely smile, unable to resist he tangled his hand in her night-dark hair and pulled her close for a short kiss.

"I wasn't sure how to tell you," she started. "Bare honesty isn't exactly one of my strong suits. I don't know how he feels, some days I'm not even sure how I feel. I knew I had to talk to you before things progressed any more than they have. Everything is such a mess right now... I guess I wanted to take charge of _something_ in my life."

So it wasn't him she meant, someone else had caught her attention and incited such an outpouring. He was a little relieved and even perversely a little disappointed. He had never pinned any sort of future to their association and was worried for a moment there that he had misread her intentions. But just because you know something has no future, doesn't mean you don't wonder how things might have been.

She must have seen the tiny flicker of disappointment in his eyes, "Oh! Did you think..."

"No-no, I just wasn't sure what you meant till you explained is all."

"Maybe in another life, another time," she sighed. "I used to be in the Army too, you know. Maybe if I had never left for Intelligence everything would still make sense."

"This is becoming a little maudlin, not to mention outside my pay grade. Tell me instead about this lucky SOB that's got you spinning."

The flush was easy to see on her fair skin, he watched it bloom from her chest and crawl up to her scalp. Such a reaction from his normally cool and composed companion was enchanting. The spike of desire that surged through him upon seeing it was blunted by the fact that someone else had been the source. On the other hand, he felt a bit of vicarious joy as he realized that what she felt was probably the real thing.

"What do you want to know? He's kind and empathetic. Intensely loyal. Understatedly funny. Pretty handy with an electrostaff. He likes the opera and I've caught him singing one or two times. He has the most amazing insights on places and people, I never know what hes going to come up with next..."

"Okay okay, he's very wonderful, but lets get to the really important part. Is he more handsome than I am?"

"Oh," she said mock seriously, "that's not fair. How could you compare the glory of a sunrise to the majesty of a night sky full of stars."

"Hey that's a pretty good line, can I steal that?"

"Only if you promise never to attribute it to me. It's true though, you're both very attractive men, just in different ways."

"Mmm at least when I tell my grandchildren about the beautiful spy who saved my life, screwed me silly, and then left me all alone," he made puppy-dog eyes at her at this point, "I can tell them she fell in love and lived happily every after."

Cipher reached her hand up and placed it on his cheek affectionately, "Thanks for being understanding. This time, with you, has been more valuable to me than I can say."

Rutau clasped the wrist of the hand on his cheek and turned it to kiss her palm. "It's been a delight, Agent. But you know, I don't have to be back to base for another day. How about making a few more memories before this all ends eh?"

She leaned in and kissed him, a grin sparkling in her eyes.

"You do have some really great ideas sometimes Lieutenant."

* * *

Lieutenant Rutau awoke to the sound of armor being fastened and weapons being double-checked. It wasn't dawn yet, but Cipher was up, armored, and was just holstering her rifle to her back. Even that glorious pile of dark hair was tied back. The open, warm, soft woman he'd shared his bed with that night was stowed safely away.

"Duty calls?"

"Duty calls," she confirmed.

Rutau took another pillow and propped himself up to watch her finish her preparations, politely averting his gaze as she started concealing knives about her person. You don't pry into a lady's secrets like that, especially not hers. The skin-tight armor she had started favoring lately didn't leave much to the imagination. The lush curves of her hips and breasts were just as alluring all covered in armor plating. This was definitely an image to be saved for later.

"Enjoying the view Lieutenant?"

"Yup. Not gonna have it much longer." He followed up with a lascivious grin to take any sting out of the comment. "So do I get a kiss for good luck or what?"

She slowly made her way towards his side of the bed.

"You're in need of good luck for something?"

"Nooo, I meant for you."

"Hm well, I'll take all the help I can get I suppose."

Cipher Nine leaned in and kissed him. It was a kiss of good-bye, sweet and innocent.

She sat back up, "Take care of yourself Lieutenant. It's been a pleasure."

"Likewise, Agent."

And with that she stood and left the room, walking out of his life for what was probably forever.


End file.
